Beta-Programm ohne Namen
Die ruhige und schöne Nacht, wo die Träume frei und am schönsten sind; so eine Nacht wird oft falsch genutzt. Die Stadt ist nicht oft mit so einem klaren Himmel gesegnet, deswegen gibt es Manche, die sich die Nacht ansehen. Kalter Wind bringt eine Gänsehaut auf die Körper und lässt manchen Atem sichtbar werden. Alle Hochhäuser schimmern im Glanz der Sterne, oder leuchten durch Lichter in den Zimmern. Inmitten der Stadt steht ein 13. stöckiges Hochhaus und weist nur ein leuchtendes Fenster auf. Im 10. Stock flackert ein Fenster in verschiedenen Farben hell und dunkel auf. Das Zimmer war dunkel, nur der PC erhellte es. Das Spiel, das eine junge Frau spielte, blinkte immer wieder. Das Mädchen saß gelassen in ihrem schwarzen Ledersessel und tippte auf der Tastatur umher. "Gewonnen...", seufzte sie gelangweilt und schob sich von dem PC weg. Ihre Augen geschlossen lehnte sie sich nach hinten und wuschelte sich durch ihr Haar. "Dina?! Patrick ist zu Besuch!", schrie die spitze und hohe Stimme ihrer Mutter. Dina öffnete ihre Augen leicht und sah zur Tür. Sie zog ihr Handy an sich und betrachtete ihr Display. Als sie keine Nachricht drauf sehen konnte, stand sie seufzend auf und hinkte zur Tür. Im Flur konnte man ein braunhaariges, 17-jähriges Mädchen mit braun-grünen Augen erkennen. Langsam ging sie zur Küche und wurde sofort umarmt. "Hey, Patrick! Warum schreibst du mir nicht, wenn du kommst?" Der 17-jährige Blonde sah sie an und zog sein eigenes Handy heraus. "Ich habe dir eine Nachricht geschickt, sieh mal!" Sie nahm ihm sein Handy ab und sah auf den Chatverlauf von ihr und ihm. Die letzte Nachricht von ihm war: "Komme 20:37 mal vorbei!" Und sie hatte anscheinend auch geantwortet: "Klar, bin zuhause :)" "Anscheinend hat mein Handy 'ne Macke, oder so, ja." Langsam gab sie das Handy zurück und steckte ihre Hände in die blau-weiße Studentenjacke, die sie anhatte. "Alles klar. Also, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst? Die Jungs sind auch dabei!" Dina schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sag nix, du arbeitest an Beta? Man, du solltest sie mal herunterfahren und ein bisschen frische Luft genießen!" Er raste zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Und du solltest auch mal deine PC-Sucht runterfahren!" Er knallte die Tür zu und verschwand. "Dina? Geht es dir gut?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme. "Ich... Ich gehe schlafen!" Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. "Das ist gut gelaufen, was?", fragte eine robotische Stimme aus der Richtung ihres PC. "Er will, dass ich dich herunterfahre..." "Weiß ich doch! Ich hoffe, du ziehst den Betracht der Möglichkeiten. Dina, ich bin immer für dich da, versprochen!“ Dina sah Ihren PC an und lachte. "Niemals im Leben schalte ich dich aus!" "Weiß ich doch! Ich hoffe, du ziehst den Betracht der Möglichkeiten. Dina, ich bin immer für dich da, versprochen!“ Dina sah Ihren PC an und lachte. "Niemals im Leben schalte ich dich aus!" "Weiß ich doch! Ich hoffe, du ziehst den Betracht der Möglichkeiten. Dina, ich bin immer für dich da, versprochen!“ Dina sah Ihren PC an und lachte. "Niemals im Leben schalte ich dich aus!" Dina saß auf der roten Ziegelsteinmauer vor der Schule und spielte auf ihrem DS. Ihre Schultasche Dina saß auf der roten Ziegelsteinmauer vor der Schule und spielte auf ihrem DS. Ihre Schultasche hatte sie geschultert. "Hey Dina…", meinte eine männliche Stimme neben ihr. Sie linste zu Patrick und ignorierte ihn. Er setzte sich zu ihr und starrte in den bewölkten Himmel. "Sieht nicht so toll aus. Das Wetter, meine ich.", versuchte er ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Was willst du?", fragte Dina und klappte ihren DS zu. „Entschuldigung…“ Patrick rieb sich den Hinterkopf und sah sie an. Sie steckte ihren DS in die Schultasche und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass er runterkommen soll. Er lachte und sprang schwungvoll runter. Nach einigen Sekunden, als er unten angekommen war, spürte er einen Schmerz an seiner rechten Wange. Er blickt Dina finster an und hielt sich seine Wange. Dina hielt die Hand immer noch in der Luft und sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. "Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen, Patrick!“ Sie griff in ihren violetten Ranzen und holte ihren DS heraus. "Dina!“, rief Patrick noch und wollte ihr hinterher, als ihn eine Gruppe von Jungs abfing und mitnahm. Als die Jungs außer Reichweite waren, kramte Dina ihr silber-blaues Handy raus und öffnete ihre Anrufliste. Als sie grade nach unten scrollte und den Namen ,Patrick´ suchte, klingelte ihr Handy. Der Anruf war anonym und darunter stand ganz klein ,Beta´ in einer verqueren und eigenartigen Schrift geschrieben. "Was?!“ Dina´s Stimme bebte und Beta zuckte zusammen. "Du kannst ihn nicht lösch-...s…“ Ein Rauschen war zu hören und dann wurde aufgelegt. Langsam wurde das Handy von dem Ohr genommen und Dina starrte es an. Das Leuten der Schulglocke weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie rannte in die Schule. "Frau Waterroad…“, tippte die Lehrerin auf ihre Armbanduhr. Dina setzte sich schnell auf ihren Platz und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. "Sie sollten sich mehr auf ihren Unterricht konzentrieren, als auf ihre App! Jetzt schlagen sie schon ihr Buch auf!“ Die Lehrerin warf ihr einen weiteren bösen Blick zu und machte dann mit dem Unterricht weiter. < Was ist bloß mit Beta los…> Das war ihr Gedanke über die ganze Stunde. Sie überlegte und überlegte warum Beta solche Störungen unterlegen hat. < Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? > Sie wüsste aber nicht, was. Sie kritzelte Wörter in ihren Block, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie dachte, sie schrieb "Alles wird gut“ oder "Sei ruhig“, aber als sie auf ihren Block sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Es stand dort "Forever alone“ und "you will be switched off“. Sie radierte alles weg und bemerkte einen Zettel neben ihr. Sie las ihn und zerriss ihn voller Wut in Stücke. Nach der Schule. Endlich konnte sie das machen, worauf sie sich seit Monaten vorbereitet hatte. Heute war ein Turnier in der Spielhalle für Spitzenspieler. Natürlich wurde sie auch eingeladen, bei diesem Event mitzumachen. Mit viel Vorfreude rannte sie zur Spielhalle. "Endlich…“, flüsterte sie in sich hinein und rannte zu der großen Menge von Leuten. Endlich konnte zeigen, dass sie nicht das Mädchen ist, das sich von allen abwendet, sondern das Mädchen, das Spiele und Programmierung liebt und alles dafür aufgibt. Endlich würde sie allen zeigen, was sie gut kann und endlich tut sie das, was sie schon immer machen wollte. Sie drängte sich durch die Menge und hüpfte auf die Bühne. "… Und hier ist Dina Waterroad! Sie ist zwar das einzige Mädchen hier, aber sie wird bestimmt gewinnen.“ "Hoffen wir das mal.“, richtete Dina sich zum Publikum und lächelte. Alle Jubelten ihr entgegen und klatschten. Es wurde gesagt, dass es in 5 Minuten losgeht und dass alle sich vorbereiten sollten. Als Sie hinten ankam, bemerkte sie, dass es 6 Gegenspieler gab. Keiner beachtete sich, was sie aber besser fand, und sich ausruhen konnte. Als sie es sich auf einer Kiste bequem gemacht hat, sah sie sich alle Jungs an. Alle waren in etwa 15-16 und redeten miteinander. Zwar konnte sie das Thema nicht raushören, aber sie vermutete, dass es über das Spiel sein wird. Obwohl, sie weiß gar nicht mehr, was das Spiel war. Es sind nur noch zwei Spieler übrig. Sie ist zwar glücklich, dass sie noch dabei ist, aber gegen den Anderen hatte sie keine Chance. Das Spiel ist ein Kampfspiel. Es geht darum, dass man seinen Gegner 30 mal Treffen muss, damit er stirbt. Klingt nicht schwer, aber dann ist die Map riesig und du hast verschiedene Waffen und Level. Tötest du Jemanden, bist du ein Level weiter und bekommst bessere Waffen und kannst dann den Gegner besser töten. Dinas Level beträgt 2, also eins weniger als ihr Gegner. Sie ist sehr angespannt. Ihr Gegner ist in der Nähe und sie weiß nicht wo. Als sie ihn sah und er sie war es nur Sekunden und sie schossen sich an. Dina verlor schnell mehr und mehr, also setzte sie eine Handgranate ein. Damit gewann sie. Sie realisierte erst nach Minuten ihren Gewinn und lächelte glücklich. "Du machst bei sowas mit?“, meinte eine weibliche Stimme nach dem Event hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte in eisblaue Augen von einer Mitschülerin. "Was dagegen?“,;meinte sie zickig und trat einen Schritt näher. "Nein, ich dachte nur, dass du Cooler bist.“, meinte ihre Mitschülerin und kreuzte ihre Arme. Dina musterte sie nur angewidert und schulterte ihre Tasche. "Dina, du solltest mal dein Ego herunterfahren!“ Dina blieb stehen. Es tat weh, wenn jemand das sagte. Es zog an ihr und stach sie. Sie rannte nach Hause. Im Hochhaus angekommen nahm sie die Weite strecke auf sich und stolperte die Stufen hoch. Währen des Laufens holte sie ihren Schlüssel zur Wohnung raus und schloss sie in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf. Ihre Mutter war nicht da, sondern auf Arbeit. Schleudernd warf sie ihren Ranzen in die Ecke ihres Zimmers und atmete. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, sah sie aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass es schon Abend war. "Beta?“ Wartend auf eine Antwort zog sie ihre Jack aus. "Beta?!“, rief sie lauter. Plötzlich klappten die Fenster auf. "Warum bist du n-nicht gekommen als die Verbindung abgebrochen ist?", fragte Beta aus dem PC. "Ich weiß nicht… Aber ich werde dich heute noch fertig stellen und uns sogar verbinden!“ Sie schloss die Fenster und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. "Ich werde endlich fertig!" < hoffentlich > Der Wecker klingelte in lauten Tönen. Dina sah auf die Zeit. "Fuck! Wie lange habe ich gepennt?“ Sie stand mit schnellen Schritten auf und zog sich an. "Zu spät?“, fragte sie ihr Handy. "Und ob, ich hab' nur noch 10 Minuten, bis der Bus kommt!“ Die Tasche geschultert nahm sie ihre Hausaufgaben in die Hand und sprintete zur Tür. Unten angekommen raste sie mit letzten Kräften zum Bus. Auf einen Sitze gesetzt zog sie ihre Kopfhörer aus einer Jackentasche und steckte sie in die Ohren. "Was soll das eigentlich sein?“, fragte Beta. Leise flüsternd antwortete Dina: "Ein Roboter mit Steckdosenantrieb. Ich fand, das wär mal was Anderes, als immer nur mit Batterie und so.“ Sie drehte den schwarzen Roboter um und lies das Kabel auf ihren Schoß fallen. Die ganze Busfahrt über hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Als ob sie brechen müsste, hielt sie sich ab und zu den Bauch. Irgendwas sagte ihr, sie sollte nirgendwo hingehen oder etwas mit Elektrizität tun. Der Bus stoppte. Alle mussten aussteigen, nur Dina wollte nicht. Sie lief langsam zur Schule. Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Am Klassenzimmer angekommen sah sie mit zitternder Hand hinein. Keiner da. Sie atmete auf und lief los. Als sie nicht hinsah stolperte sie über etwas wie eine Tasche und lies ihren Roboter los. "Nein!“ schrie sie und hielt den Roboter hoch. < Er läuft zwar noch, aber nur noch grade aus! > Sie rannte auf ihren Platz und legte den Robote hin als… Gelächter war zu hören. Ihr Körper war komplett durchnässt. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein Streich. Jede Woche ein Neuer. Wie oft musste sie sich das noch gefallen lassen? "Ist die kleine Dina nass geworden?“, fragten belustigte Stimmen.“ Ein Junge in ihrem Alter stellte sich vor ihren Tisch und hob den Roboter auf. "Gib mir mal die Gummihandschuhe!“, meinte er zu seinem Freund, der es sofort tat. Als er sie anhatte, grinste er. "Sehen wir mal, wie gut du Strom aushältst!“ Ohne, dass Dina etwas machen konnte, steckte er das Kappel in die Steckdose, holte Dinas Handy raus und warf es ihr zu. Dina bemerkte erst zu spät, dass er das Handy angesteckt hatte. Sie fühlte ein Stechen und den Schmerz. Alles wurde schwarz. Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie war in einem Raum, leer und kalt. Langsam sah sich um, alles tat ihr weh. Vor ihr sah sie ein Bild. Ihr Klassenzimmer. Alle waren da und unterhielten sich mit der Polizei. Alle logen. Alle sagten, es sei Selbstmord gewesen. Alle reden sich raus. "Wieso sagen sich nicht die Wahrheit?“, fragte Dina. Ihre Stimme war anders. Sie war robotischer. Sie hörte Worte. "Sie war eine gute Freundin, aber sie wollte nie ihre Projekte herunterfahren und mit uns etwas machen.“ Es traf sie wie ein Stich. "Herunterfahren…“, wiederholte sie. Die Bilder verschwanden und ein Spiegel tauchte auf. Sie sah anders aus. Ein brauner Gürtel mit zwei Dolchen daran umrandete ihre Hüften und das grüne Kleid das sie trug. Das grasgrüne Kleid mit den hellgrünen Ärmeln wurde von einer Kette mit einem violetten Chip dran verschönert. Die braunen Haare, die aussahen, als hätte man sie nur selten gekämmt, brachten die Augen zur Geltung. Das linke Auge war komplett rot und eine blaue Spur führte grade herunter und beim Rechten war es komplett blau mit einer roten Spur. Das Letzte, was sie bemerkte, waren ihre braunen Stiefel, die keinen Absatz besaßen. "Das ist also Beta… wunderbar!“ Sie fing an zu lachen. Lachen, wie sie noch nie zuvor gelacht hat. Sie sah neben sich und erkannte die Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden. "Ich werde euch zeigen, was es heißt, heruntergefahren zu werden! You will be switched off!“ Ein Monat später: Tod mit Gift Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde die Leiche von einem gewissen Patrick Kros in seinem Zimmer gefunden. Seine Leiche wurde zersetzt, bis zu den Muskeln, selbst Stücke davon waren verätzt. Die Ursache des Todes wird ein Messerstich mit Gift in Betracht gezogen. Die Polizei konnte keine Fingerabdrücke oder Beweismittel finden. Die einzige Tatsache ist, dass er am Abend davor ein Programm namens Beta benutzt hat. Als die Polizei versucht hat, mit diesem Programm zu interagieren, färbte sich der Bildschirm schwarz und kleine Pixel formten die Worte: "You will be switched off.“ Was das zu bedeuten hat, ist noch unklar. "Beta heiße ich jetzt…“, meinte die robotische Stimme. "Von mir aus! Ich werde allen zeigen, dass ich nicht diejenige bin, die heruntergefahren wurde!“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie machte eine Faust. "Alle werden es sehen, wer heruntergefahren wird! You will be switched off!" Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Computer